The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. Particularly, the invention is concerned with a technique which is effectively applicable to a manufacturing technique for a high frequency power amplifier (high frequency power amplifier module) for a base station in a radio communication system such as a cellular communication system.